Esperar
by MQuitiz
Summary: Sé que tiene una importante misión, pero a veces me gustaría saber de él, qué le estará pasando. Tomo de referencia el cap 29, llamada que le hace Ed a Winry.


Y bueno, otra vez escribiendo una historia EdWin 3, tomo de referencia el capítulo 29 de Brotherhood, cuando Ed llama a Winry para saber si está bien (después de la amenaza que Wrath le hizo a Ed) y el ending 3. Espero les guste!

PD: FMAB no me peretence, sino a Hiromu Arakawa.

Otro día más, nuevos clientes, nuevas oportunidades y sí… otro día más que pasa sin saber nada de _él_, qué estará haciendo, a quién conoce. ¿Estará lastimado? ¿Habrá roto su automail de nuevo? Si de vez en cuando llamara…

-Winry- san, Winry-san!- un hombre me está llamando, mi jefe.

-Oh, ¿pasa algo Garfiel?

-Querida Winry, tu cliente Tom ha llegado- me dice Garfiel asomándose por la puerta.

-Gracias por avisar, ahora voy para atenderlo.

Todos los días recibo una buena cantidad de clientes, lo cual me alegra mucho, pues confían en lo que puedo hacer y al mismo tiempo puedo mejorar en lo que me gusta.

-Hola Tom, ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó mientras le hago pasar.

-Hola Winry, muy bien, vine para que hagas mi revisión mensual.

-Oh claro, toma asiento.

Me pongo a lado de Tom para poder revisar su brazo… su brazo, ¿por qué él a veces no puede venir para que también le haga un chequeo? Sé que está ocupado en buscar una forma de regresar su cuerpo y el de Al, pero…

-¿Cómo te ha estado yendo, Winy?- escucho que Tom me pregunta.

-Muy bien, algo ocupada, ya sabes, últimamente han llegado muchos clientes – le respondo con tranquilidad.

-Sí lo he notado, es que eres una muy buena mecánica, Winry- Tom me sonríe.

-Gracias, aún me falta mucho, pero espero mejorar- le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Sé que lo lograrás.

Silencio. A veces es algo incómodo cuando queda callado el cuarto, me gusta hablar con mis clientes, de vez en cuando me cuentan historias interesantes y yo las escucho fascinada. Otras, yo soy la que inicia la conversación o la sigue, pero últimamente he estado algo distraída y seguramente algunos de mis clientes lo han podido notar.

-Winry…- Tom me llama.

-Dime, Tom.

-Me preguntaba si… - note que empezaba a sentirse intranquilo- bueno…

-¿Pasa algo? Dime, te escucharé- le digo con sinceridad.

-Bueno, me preguntaba si este sábado te encontrarías libre, ya sabes… descansar por un momento de tu trabajo y salir a pasear.

-Oh… bueno… la verdad que no lo sé, como te dije hace un rato, nuevos clientes están llegando y piden mi ayuda por lo que…

-Sí, lo sé, pero pensé que sería bueno salir un momento del mundo de los aceites y automails y divertirte un poco, ¿sabes?

-Agradezco mucho tu oferta, Tom, pero en estos momentos estoy en serio ocupada…

-Escucha, Winry, trataré de ir directo al grano…- Se sienta y lo miro sorprendida- Desde hace un tiempo que estoy sintiendo algo por ti y he intentado invitarte a salir, pasear algunas veces, pero siempre me dices que estás ocupada, sé que tienes mucho trabajo, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad.

Ok, eso fue ir directo al grano.

-Tom…., -no sé por dónde o cómo empezar- yo… no creo que pueda corresponder a lo que me dices, yo…

-¿Hay alguien más que te guste?- Me pregunta y no sé cómo responderle.

-Pues…

-Es uno de tus clientes, ¿verdad?

-….-

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es? ¿Es ese chico pequeño que vino con una armadura grande a su lado no hace mucho?

-¿Por-por qué piensas que es él?- le pregunto nerviosa.

-Aquella vez que vino, al momento de darle su mantenimiento, fue diferente. A pesar de que pude verlo desde lejos, podía notar que tienes un trato diferente a él.

Oh rayos, ¿acaso soy tan obvia?

-Pues claro que tengo un trato diferente con él jaja…- trato de excusarme- somos amigos de la infancia y siempre anda rompiendo el automail que con tanto esfuerzo le hago, ¿qué más podría ser? Jeje.

-Por favor, Winry, pude darme cuenta que sientes algo por él y ahora te pusiste nerviosa cuando te lo pregunté, pero ¿él también gusta de ti?

-…-

-Ni siquiera viene a menudo para que le hagas una revisión, ¿verdad? ¿En serio piensas que él es un buen chico para ti?- Me pregunta de manera seria.- No crees que…

-Está bien, Tom, entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, prefiero no hablar de ese tipo de cosas ¿sí?- le digo ya algo incómoda.

-Pero, Winry…

-Agradezco tu invitación, pero me temo que debo rechazarla, lo siento- Me paro de mi asiento- Ya terminé con la revisión, puedes irte.

-Está bien, Winry, lamento si te incomodé, solo quería que me dieras una oportunidad, no volveré a insistir, pero piensa en lo que te dije.

-No te preocupes, Tom.

-Nos vemos en la próxima revisión.

Me despido de Tom y regreso al cuarto, pensativa. ¿Podría ser que tuviera razón? ¿Debería olvidarme de Ed? No sé si él puede sentir algo por mí, si solo me ve como su amiga de infancia o como su mecánica. Sé que está ocupado, que tiene una misión muy importante por cumplir, pero a veces no sé si de verdad pudiese llegar a pasar algo ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

Miro el cuarto y veo que no está muy ordenado. Mejor dejo de pensar en estas cosas, ¡hay mucho por hacer!

Mientras pongo las cosas en su lugar, el teléfono suena. Lo contesto.

-¿Si, Hola?

-¿Winry?- Un chico me llama desde el otro lado de la línea. Reconozco su voz.

-¿Ed? ¿Qué sucede que me llamas tan repentinamente? ¿Acaso se rompió tu automail?- tomo asiento y dejo el teléfono en una mesa, a mi lado.

-¡No es eso! Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¿No has tenido ningún problema? ¿Ha ocurrido algo nuevo? Nadie sospechoso te ha estado siguiendo, ¿cierto?- Escucho que me pregunta de repente, me sorprendo, nunca me había hecho esta clase de preguntas.

-Ed…

-¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunta rápidamente.

-Estás un poco extraño.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Dice algo molesto.

-Quiero decir que es extraño que me llames y ahora incluso suenas preocupado por mí –juego con la cuerda del teléfono, mientras sonrío - ¿Qué significa todo eso? Apuesto a que esta noche nevará…

-Oye, ¿Sabes todo lo que he estado…?

-Muchas gracias, me alegro que me hayas llamado…- Lo decía en serio, a pesar de que sonaba desesperado con sus preguntas, siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco, me gustó el detalle de su llamada- Gracias.

-N-No es nada. Así que realmente te encuentras bien, ¿cierto?

-Sí, todo está bien. No me ha pasado algo malo. Ustedes también deben cuidarse.

-Bien, adiós.

-Adiós

Cuelgo en teléfono y suspiro, pero este suspiro no fue uno de frustración, fue algo más; de felicidad, alivio, tantos sentimientos buenos mezclados. ¿Desde cuándo actuaba de esta forma? Sí, desde que me di cuenta de cuánto me gustaba mi mejor amigo de la infancia, aquel que ya no era el niño de antes, sino, que estaba cambiando y se iba convirtiendo en un hombre, aquel que decidió protegerme y evitar que le disparara a Scar, aquel al que le hice la promesa de no volver a llorar hasta ver de vuelta tanto su cuerpo como el de Al.

Sí, definitivamente quiero a Ed. No importa qué digan los demás, no puedo dudar de estos sentimientos. Él podrá estar en su importante misión y yo…, yo podré esperar, estaré ahí cada vez que necesite de mi ayuda. Cada uno está cumpliendo con lo que debe, por eso sé que, si el destino así lo quiere, en algún momento, no importa cuánto demore, algo podrá pasar.

Por mientras, seguiré dando lo mejor de mí. Después de todo, yo fue capaz de verlo como hombre, entonces ¿por qué él no podrá ser capaz de verme como mujer? Sí… definitivamente no me rendiré.


End file.
